


Stay Awake

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Fox has to keep a wounded and shaken Little Cato calm until the crew finds them
Series: Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Stay Awake

Fox had grown to care for his little Ventrexian roommate. Something he honestly never thought would happen, being natural enemies and all. Before, they may not have always defended each other, but now. They had each other’s backs at all times.

So when Fox heard a familiar painful cry, everything around him seemed to freeze.

The Tryvuulian turned behind him, his eyes locked on to a familiar orange tinted lump on the ground. Fox bolted for the Ventrexian, shooting down any attackers that dared get in his way. “Ventrexian?! Hey!” He tried to get a response from the orange kit, while simultaneously keeping an eye out for more shooters.

The Ventrexian barely stirs, groaning softly. Fox does what he was hesitant to do, and reached down to try and shake him. The moment he touched his side though, the kit winced and cried out painfully. He immediately pulled his hand away, not wanting to hurt him any further.

“Hey, hey! Shh.. it’s okay. I’m sorry.” He said softly, trying to calm him down. Little Cato whimpers painfully at his wounds, tears forming in his shut eyes. Fox grimaces at seeing him looking so distraught...

Fox knew he had to get, not just Little Cato, but the both of them out of the open. “Okay. Sorry Ventrexian, but... I gotta get us outta here. And that means I gotta carry you. Sorry if this hurts...” Little Cato just nods, before bracing himself for any pain that may be coming.

Fox sighs before carefully wrapping his arm around the kit and lifting him up. Thankfully, Little Cato only winces slightly at the pain this time. He carefully rushed the wounded boy to a more hidden spot, gunning down some more shooters.

Fox hid them both in a darkened alleyway, gently setting the wounded kit in his lap. Little Cato whimpers softly in pain as he nestled against the Tryvuulian. “Shh... It’s alright Ventrexian... Y-Your gonna be fine...” Fox attempted to comfort the boy, with his voice shaken in worry.

Little Cato looks up at him weakly, his vision blurred from the tears. “...you gotta stay awake Shorty. Okay? D-don’t close your eyes..! Okay??” Little Cato nods, though his eyes remained heavy.

Fox sent a signal to AVA to track them down and pick them up. “Okay... okay...” Fox said to himself to try and calm down. He froze hearing a noise, but then he realized it was Little Cato. The Ventrexian was crying softly, unable to hold it back anymore. “Hey... Hey, Shh....” Fox said softly as he gently held him close against his chest. “...it’s okay... you’re gonna be okay...”

He gently reached up to stroke the kit’s head. Where in most cases Little Cato would flinch and pull away from such contact from the Tryvuulian, this time he didn’t bother at all with it, he just continues to cry in pain and fear. “...it’s okay Ventrexian... you can cry... I know it hurts... just let it out...” Fox continues to try and comfort him, holding him close to try and muffle any little noises the Ventrexian may let out as he cried. The last thing they needed was those shooters finding them again...

Fox looked down at the kit’s wounded side, he winces at how much blood there was, though he’d seen worse, it still wasn’t pretty. Fox didn’t care about how much blood was getting on him, but he did know that he had to try and stop as much of the bleeding as he could. “...hey. I need to put pressure down on your side Ventrexian. D-don’t want you to bleed out before everyone finds us.” He said softly to the kit, keeping a strong but gentle hold on him. Little Cato nods slowly.

Fox sighs in preparation before pressing down on the kit’s wound, he winces as the Ventrexian bears his fangs and bites back a yell, sinking his claws into the Tryvuulian’s arm. He knew he was just trying to ride through the pain. “I know, I know... Just can’t have you bleeding out...” Little Cato nods, burying his face in the other’s chest.

Fox continues to gently rub the kit’s head, trying his best to keep him calm and still while they waited.

“....’m sorry....”

Little Cato’s shaken voice came out of nowhere. “Hey... don’t be sorry, it’s not like you got him on purp-“

“....’m sorry papa....”

Fox fell silent. ‘He’s hallucinating...’ He gently rubs his head. “It’s okay Little Cato... You don’t have to be sorry.” The kit chokes another cry, trembling in the Tryvuulian’s arms, who continues to try his best to keep him calm.

Both Fox and Little Cato jump slightly when his communicator beeps. “Fox? We are landing at your coordinates. Please meet up with us now.” AVA’s voice came from the speaker. Fox sighs softly in slight relief. “Alright, hang in there just a little longer bro... your almost there...” he said softly as he carefully lifted himself and the wounded kit up off the ground.

“Fox! Over here!” Gary’s voice came from the entryway of the alley. “Gary? How’d you find us so fast?”

“Doesn’t matter! Come on!” Fox nods and rushed with the blonde back to the ship.

Little Cato groans softly as his eyes flutter open. He looked around trying to pinpoint where he was. Turns out he’s in the medbay. He tries sitting up, but a sharp soreness hits him in the side, making him stop and lay back down. He reaches down to his side, but he’s taken by surprise at how it felt. It wasn’t his normal soft fur like he was expecting, but almost like cloth..?

He looks down and pulls his shirt up some to see his torso was wrapped in bandages. Well that explained to weird feeling...

“Spidercat! Your up!”

Little Cato jumps at the sudden voice. “...d-dad? Wh-what happened..?” Gary sighs and sits by the bedside. “You got hit out there. Thankfully, Fox took good care of you until we got there to actually fix you up.” Little Cato blinks, some of it was starting to come back to him. “...is Fox okay?”

“He’s fine. He hasn’t left the medbay since you got here.” The human gestures to the corner of the room, where the Tryvuulian was fast asleep sitting up. Little Cato couldn’t help but smile a little. Gary smiles as well, before rubbing the kit’s head. “Glad your okay Spidercat. We were all super freaked out about you.” Little Cato nods, “...sorry.”

Gary scoffs, “ ‘sorry’? What are you sorry for? It’s not like you got shot on purpose! Well... ‘your’ purpose.” The Ventrexian sighs, “... I mean I’m sorry that they got me. I screwed up... and if I didn’t then... I wouldn’t have...”

“Hey... don’t worry about it buddy. Like you said, you just screwed up. But your okay now. That’s what matters.” The boy nods in response. “Just get some more rest son, okay? You’ll be feeling better in no time.” Gary said softly as he gently lays the kit back down. Little Cato nods once more as he gets somewhat more comfortable.

Gary stayed with the boy until he believed he’d fallen asleep. After the human had snuck out of the medbay, Little Cato opened his eyes and looked over at the sleeping Tryvuulian.

“...thanks Fox.”


End file.
